Grimmjow, You Baka
by Angelchan2012
Summary: It was six years ago that I fell for him.Today was the first day of our sophomore year of college.Tomorow I was goin to confess to him. GrimmIchi MxM Yaoi Rated M for language and lemon later!Ichi's POV. Will Grimm realize his love 4 Ichi b4 its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Angelchan2012: **Ladies and gentlemen! I proudly present to ya'll my newest fanfic! I woke up around 1 this morning and had to write it down! It just wouldn't leave me alone! (Curse you plot bunnies! And thank you as well!) Don't worry I'm still gonna work on my other wonderful fanfics! I know, I sound conceited but I don't care because I know I'm good!

**Ichi: **So what's this one about Angelchan?

**Shiro: **Ya, and what couple is it? *crosses fingers while thinking _let it be me and Ichi, let it be me and Ichi, let it be me and Ichi!_*

**Grimm: **Dream on, white boy! It's so me and Ichi! *looks to Angelchan* Right?

**Angelchan2012: **Um…well, would ya look at the time! I gotta start writing this puppy!

**Ichi: **Please read and review! Angelchan doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

**ShiroGrimm: **So who's the couple?

**Angelchan2012: **Read ta find out! Duh! *looks to readers* please enjoy this fic! *bows*

It was six years ago…six years ago today that I realized I fell for him. Today was the first day of our sophomore year of college. I knew I was gay since middle school, but I didn't meet _him_ till my freshman year of high school. He was a sex god, with his height of 6"1" (hopefully that's right when it comes to writing someone's height!), broad shoulders, and his eyes…God! Those eyes, stared as if they saw into my soul…I loved him, but there was one problem:

The man I loved, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, was straight.

So here I am, Ichigo Kurosaki, a 19 year old man staring, _**not oogling**_,at the sexy blunette who sits a sit up from me in the next row. I've been hiding the fact that I've had a crush on him for a while now, _six years_! I want to tell him, but I know all too well what the reaction's gonna be. I had tried to tell this guy I used to like-before I laid eyes on Grimmjow-that I liked him and he took it pretty bad…he basically told me to 'go find another dick loving faggot and continue to curse the world we live in with our sin.' I guess there's no point in telling him, he's got a girlfriend already, some bitch named Harribel (hopefully I spelled that right!).

While I was walking home I sighed, wallowing in self pity. "What's a matter King?" Shiro asked, obviously already knowing the answer. I swear sometimes I wonder why I hang out with him and Shinji…and then I remember…they both accept that I'm gay. I mean, Shinji's gay too but he plays that role a little _too well_, if you know what I mean. And Shiro…I'm not sure _what_ he is. "Why do you bother asking if you already know the answer Shiro?" I commented dryly. "Oooh…King's bein' mean to me!" the albino said in mock hurt. "Whaddaya want Shirosaki?" I asked, trying to avoid talking about _him_. "I was jus' wonderin' 'bout what ya see in tha idiot is all." He answered simply, _today was__** not**__ my lucky day_. "I don't know Shiro…it's just…something about him that I find…intriguing." I answered, self consciously asking the same thing.

The albino merely sighed, "Ichi, why don't ya try someone else? I mean you could find someone a hell of a lot better than _that_!" "I don't think there really is anyone better than him," I said, "I guess…I guess I want him to tell me what he thinks of me before I move on." "If that's what ya want, then I won't stop ya…but if ya ever need help, I'm always here fer ya King." Shiro said sympathetically, while giving my shoulder a small squeeze. "Thanks Shiro." I said smiling, "I know I can always count on you." "Ya, ya. I know I'm all that!" Shiro smirked. "And a pile of shit…" I muttered. The albino only laughed before saying, "Okay, well I better get going…See ya tomorrow Ichi!" "See ya tomorrow, asshole!" I shouted, Shiro giving me the bird while walking off. I chuckled while unlocking the door of my apartment and stepped inside, only to be greeted with silence.

I never did like staying or waking up in my apartment, it always reminded me of how I've been alone for so long. With a sigh I got up and got ready for school, not bothering to eat since I'd probably just choke from seeing _him _again. But not anymore, today I was gonna do something I never would have done.

I was going to confess to him, in private of course.

**Angelchan2012: **Wow…go Ichi!

**Shiro: **Dammit!

**Ichi: **What's wrong Shiro?

**Shiro: **I wanted this to be you and me as the couple…

**Grimm: **It's okay, I'm sure the next story Angelchan writes will be you and Ichi

**Ichi: **O.O

**Shiro: **Holy shit!

**Angelchan2012: **I know…O.O

**Grimm: **What?

**Ichi: **Nothing, it's just that usually you never say something like that.

**Shiro: **Tha's so sweet of ya! *hugs Grimm*

**Angelchan2012: **Aww! *snaps photo* now say the phrase boys!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review and be on the look out for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Angelchan2012: **Wow, I wasn't expecting the reviews I got…

**Ichi: **What do you mean, Angelchan?

**Angelchan2012: **Well, I mean I guess I thought people weren't gonna like the story, so I was shocked when I read the reviews. *looks to reviewers* Thank you all!

**Shiro: **Ya should know better than tha Angel…everyone that has read your stories liked 'em!

**Grimm: **I agree with the albino on that one!

**Ichi: **Me too!

**Angelchan2012: **Aww! Thanks guys! *group hug* now say the phrase so I can get on with this!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! And Angelchan doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

{Recap!}

_But not anymore, today I was gonna do something I never would have done._

_I was going to confess to him, in private of course._

Well, it was already the end of the school day and here I was, hiding by the side of the school. Ya, I know what you're thinking, "What a wuss! Why didn't you tell him like you planned to?" Well, I guess I really am a wuss; I just couldn't bring myself to tell him. So I decided to talk to Shiro, that's why I'm by the side of the school, because that's where Shiro told me to meet with him.

Finally the albino showed up and said, "What's up Ichi? Ya said somethin' 'bout wantin' to talk wit me after school and it sounded important." "Ya, it is," I agreed, "I finally decided Shiro." The albino gave me a look that said 'Ya might wanna explain that for me'. I sighed at my friend's stupidity and said, "I finally decided about _him_." "Oooh!" Shiro said, "Ya coulda just said tha instead of makin' me think."

I punched him softly on the arm while he chuckled. "Stupid," I muttered. "So whaddaya decide to do?" the pale man questioned. "Well, I decided that…" I said, "I decided that I'm gonna give up chasing after him." Shiro stared at me wide eyed in shock. After the stunned silence he said, "Are you serious? Ya mean you're really gonna give up just like tha? Ya worked yer ass off trying ta get 'em to notice and now yer just gonna call it quits?" Shiro argued, causing me to flinch after he told me all I did to try and get the blunette to notice me.

"Ya, Shiro, I am giving up…" I answered quietly, "What's the point in trying so hard for something if you're never gonna get it in the end? I've been working hard since high school, _high school_ Shiro! And that blue haired baka hasn't noticed, or if he has, he's completely disgusted by me now!"

Meanwhile, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was listening in on the conversation the Strawberry was having with his pale twin. His eyes widened in shock when he realized just _who_ they were talking about. _Strawberry's been crushin' on me? Since __**high school**_, the blunette thought, utterly shocked and deep down…flattered about it. _How come I never noticed before? I always paid attention to him when he was talking to me and stuff but…is that why he left the graduation party early? Cuz he saw me with Harribel?_ The blunette thought, wondering why he never truly noticed how Ichigo was always there for him. Ichigo helped him with every problem Grimmjow had, he even offered him a place to stay when his parents kicked him out of the house, and yet he never noticed_**this**_?

Just then, the two boys started walking back towards the road to get home. Grimmjow quickly hid behind the stairs leading to the entrance of the building. He looked over the steps and listened quietly. "Ya sure ya wanna do this Ichi?" the paler man said-Shirosaki was it? - squeezing the berry's shoulder in a comforting way. The red head nodded his head slowly, sniffling and said in a scratchy voice, "Ya…I'm done obsessing over someone that…that I'll never disserve." Hearing that tore Grimmjow's heart. _He's giving up on me? Was I really that blind? Wow, I really am an idiot…_the blunette thought, his heart sinking. He watched as the two headed to Ichigo's apartment, thinking about his life-both social and love-and realized how alone the Berry must be.

Harribel never was an emotional person, she was just one of those 'hit it and quit it' type of women. She never stuck around her men long enough to develop a relationship and lately, she was acting like a whore around Grimmjow. She was way too bitchy and always threw a tantrum when she didn't get what she wanted. There was only one word Grimmjow used to describe her: greedy. The next day of school, Grimmjow dumped her and, of course, she complained, whined, bitched and griped about how Grimm was losing something important in his life and how he'll regret leaving her, blah, blah, blah… (XD that Ke$ha song, "Blah, Blah, Blah")

After school, the blunette waited outside of Ichigo's last class and was surprised to only see the albino one leaving. He caught up with the guy and said, "Hey! Ogichi, right? Where's Kurosaki?" The boy sighed and said, "The name's Shiro and I don't know where Ichigo is. I was just gonna go to his place and check on 'em…not that you care…" "What's that supposed to mean?" the blunette growled. "Nothin', why don't ya just go do yer bitch and continue breakin' King's heart?" the albino said, glaring at the blue haired male. Said male looked at Shiro, stunned that he was unknowingly killing his Berry. _'My' Berry? _Grimmjow thought, _ya, my Berry, or at least, I want him to be mine_.

Shiro merely sighed, running a hand through his hair and said, "Don't bother talking to him anymore, Jeagerjaques…he's through with you…" With that said, the albino walked out of the building and towards Ichigo's apartment, leaving a stunned and horrified Grimmjow inside the school.

The blunette walked to Ichigo's apartment to try and talk with the Berry. Only once he caught sight of the albino holding Ichigo and said Berry crying his heart out did he turn around and walk home. He hung his head in shame, thinking, _Grimmjow, you baka_…

**Angelchan2012: ***sniff, sniff* that's so sad! T.T

**Grimm: **Why'd you make me look stupid?

**Shiro: **Ya don't need help ta make yerself look stupid

**Grimm: **That's right-wait…You asshole!

**Ichi: **Be nice to Shiro, Grimmjow and Shiro, be nice to Grimmjow!

**Angelchan2012: **Thanks Ichi! Okay boys; say the phrase so the readers can find out what happens next!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review and look out for the new chapter!

**Grimm: ***grumbles* I better get Ichi in this story…

**Shiro: **OH! I get it now! It's gonna be a-*hand covers his mouth*

**Angelchan2012: ***covers Shiro's fat mouth* shut up Shiro! I don't want readers to find out yet! *looks to readers* please excuse my friend; he has this horrible disease called stupidity!

**GrimmIchi: **LOL


	3. Chapter 3

**Angelchan2012: **Well, I know you readers are just dying to read the next chapter so here it is!

**Shiro: **Please read-

**Grimm: **And review! Angel doesn't own Bleach-

**Ichi: **Or its characters!

**Angelchan2012: **Wow, ya guys did it differently again! I'm so proud of ya! *group hug* *looks to readers* please enjoy the chapter! *bows*

I woke up Saturday around noon. I wasn't really in the mood to go anywhere or do anything with anybody, I just felt like wallowing in self pity. After Shiro left yesterday I thought about how much better life would be like if I was straight, then I wouldn't have to deal with constant heartache and pain. I got up, walked into the bathroom and pulled out a small blade from the cabinet. Slowly, I sliced my skin open with the blade, allowing the crimson liquid within me to flow freely onto the floor. I continued doing so until I started to feel dizzy, then I cleaned up and bandaged my wounds and cleaned the mess on the floor.

This new habit of mine helped me a lot…I don't think about _you-know-who _and I don't think about love. I haven't eaten much lately either; I don't know why, I'm just not hungry as much anymore. The same goes for sleep too, because every time I close my eyes, I get nightmares. They used to be wet dreams, but not anymore, now they're painful, pathetic fantasies that I don't want to talk about right now.

I jump when I hear my cell phone go off; I never like hearing noises in my place, it just reminds me of how I'm the only one here. I look at it to see a text message from Shiro.

_Hey, ya comin' ta skool Monday?_ ~_Shiro_

_Idk…y? ~Ichi_

_Ya feelin' ok? Ya wanna talk wit me? ~Shiro_

_I'm fine, and no, I'd rather not talk about it…I'll see ya later. ~Ichi_

_Okay, just remember that I'm here fer ya King, and that I care about ya ~Shiro_

_I will, thanks Shiro. ~Ichi_

I didn't feel like talking with him, if he saw what I've been doing to myself he'd freak. I stayed home all weekend and for a good part of the week. I finally decided to go to school Wednesday, and when I did, I just wanted to go back home. I pretty much avoided all my friends, even Shiro-who kept trying to talk to me-and I didn't talk either.

I just went to class, got my missing assignments, worked on today's work and turned in everything. I'm pretty smart, it's just that I'm lazy but just because I feel like shit now doesn't mean I'm gonna let it affect my grades. I got caught up with everything and when the last bell rang, I got up and left quietly.

Shiro caught up with me and said, "King, what's wrong? Ya look like shit!" "Jackass…" I muttered, and kept walking, him keeping the same pace. "C'mon King, please tell me what's wrong? Ya've been gone for four days! Ya got bags under yer eyes, and hell, ya almost as white as me!" Shiro exclaimed, giving me a seriously worried look. I sighed and said, "I'm fine Shiro; seriously…just don't worry about me okay…? I'm fine, I promise."

The albino gave me an incredulous look before finally buying it. Unfortunately, when Friday came around, he noticed my change in wardrobe. "King, it's da middle of summer, why the hell ya wearing long sleeved shirts?" he asked, eying my arms suspiciously. I sighed, ignoring his question and headed home. "King! Wait up! C'mon why have ya been ignorin' me? I'm trying to help ya!" he shouted when I was far away from him. Feeling guilty I sighed and sent him a text.

_I just haven't been feeling normal lately ~Ichi_

_WTF? Why didn't ya tell me? ~Shiro_

_I didn't want you to worry ~Ichi_

_I was worried since the day ya were absent! ~Shiro _

_Sorry ~Ichi_

When I got home, I immediately went to the bathroom and began my cutting session. While I was slicing my skin I thought bitterly, _maybe Grimmjow will like me __**now**_. I scoffed at the thought, it was completely stupid. When I finished the act, I cleaned up and crawled onto my bed, silently crying myself to sleep. I had been doing that a lot lately, I couldn't get to sleep unless I cried, and it was the only time I could let my feelings show.

**-At Shiro's Place-**

_I hope Ichi's okay, he looks like he's dead now_, the albino thought, pacing his room. He was sure that the red head was cutting, but he didn't want to let the boy know he knew. He had to be careful around Ichigo now; the kid was like a rabbit. If he said or did something too suddenly, the carrot top would jump, flinch, run or all three.

It was like his friend wasn't there anymore, like Ichigo left and all that remained was a hallow shell… _Grimmjow definitely did a number on the Berry…and without even trying, too! _Shiro thought angrily, hating the blunette even more. "God! Why did Ichi fall fer tha idiot? It shoulda been **ME**!" the man shouted, banging his fist against the wall, causing an old photo of him and the red head to crash to the floor.

He removed the broken shards of glass and pulled out the picture, smiling sadly. It was one that was taken when they were in elementary school together. Shiro hand his arm around the Berry's shoulders, grinning while said Berry was scowling at the albino. God, he missed those days when they used to hang out and do everything together. _Not anymore…_Shiro thought bitterly,_ thanks to a certain teal haired fucktard_.

**-With Grimmjow-**

_I fucked up…I messed up so fucking badly_, Grimmjow thought, banging his fist on the living room table. "Am I really **THAT **fucking stupid?" he roared, pulling his hair. He never was the type to notice things and now that he finally agreed with that statement, he was mad as hell. Even though he was never the type to fall for men, he would change all that for Ichigo, but knowing that the Berry gave up on him…well, let's just say that he'd do anything to get the Berry back.

He'd also been worried about Ichigo's health; the kid was starting to look worse than Shiro and Ulquiorra combined! Grimmjow was trying to come up with a plan to talk with the Berry alone, that way he could console the kid and…return his feelings for the boy.

**-At School in normal POV-**

The next day at school Ichigo tried to act normal; although Shiro could tell the red head didn't want to be anywhere near the blunette…Ichigo seemed to be afraid of the guy now. "King, why don't we hang out this weekend, ne?" Shiro asked, putting an arm around the Berry's shoulder. "Um…Wh-what do you w-want to do?" Ichigo asked, his voice sounding like that of a beaten child trying not to piss off his abusive parents. Hearing his voice like that just fueled the albino's anger towards Grimmjow.

"I dunno King, why don't ya come over ta my place an' we'll play some video games er somethin'…sound good?" Shiro offered, hoping to raise the boy's spirit some. "Hmm…I-I guess t-that's okay…" the red head stuttered. "So you'll go?" the albino questioned, his mood lightening up. "…Sure thing! It sounds like fun!" Ichigo said, smiling at the albino. The moment Shiro saw that face light up with joy; he almost forgot how to breathe. He loved the way Ichigo looked when he was smiling, and he really missed that, so to see it again made his heart jump. "Great, come we'll go after school Friday, 'kay?" the albino scheduled, his eyes getting lost in that beautiful smile, and almost missing the 'yes' that he got in response.

When Grimmjow overheard the two boys planning to meet, he was furious. _That pasty ass kid's trying to take what's __**mine**__! How dare he do that_, the blunette thought, his anger and jealousy growing. He hoped that he would be able to win Ichi back, but with the way things were looking now, he was gonna have to work his ass off.

Friday came around pretty quickly for Ichigo, what with Shiro distracting him and keeping his mood up. He felt as though his heart was finally being put back together again and around Shiro he felt…happy. He felt as though he had someone he could count on and soon come to…_love_. But Ichigo was still a little wary about loving someone again, so for now, he was gonna take things slowly…besides, Shiro and him weren't really _dating_, although there were rumors going on about it.

When a certain teal haired man heard these rumors, he confronted Shirosaki about it. When the albino said they weren't true, Grimmjow was happy-right up until he hear Shiro say, "At least, not _yet_."

Now it seemed that there was a war between Shiro and Grimm for the Berry's heart; a war that neither of them were willing to quit.

**Angelchan2012: ***enter dramatic music* so whaddaya boys and girls think?

**Grimm: **Holy shit! I did not see that coming

**Shiro: **Well, I guess there was I reason I called ya fucktard in tha story!

**Grimm: **Why you little-

**Ichi: **Grimm! Shiro! Be nice to each other!

**GrimmShiro: **Don't wanna!

**Angelchan2012: ***annoyed sigh* Just ignore 'em Ichi…they're idiots anyway…*looks to readers* okay people! This is where ya'll come in! I just can't make up my mind on which sex god Ichi should stay with in the end! I know crazy, right? So I'm asking you wonderful bunnies-yes I will call you bunnies so deal with it!-to help me choose! I will have a poll on my bio and you gotta choose: Grimm or Shiro? I will most likely leave it up there till late Friday night! Please help me make up my mind! Thank you! Oh ya; say the phrase guys!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review and vote! Cuz Angelchan won't write the next chapter till ya'll vote!

**Grimm: **Pick me!

**Shiro: ***shoves Grimm* NO! Pick me!

**GrimmShiro: ***fights each other*

**Ichi: ***looks at the fight* O.O I'd vote quickly if I were you…otherwise, we might lose a character, and I don't think Angelchan would like that.

**Angelchan2012: **No I wouldn't! So please, kind readers/reviewers, please vote! *sad puppy dog eyes*


	4. Chapter 4

**Angelchan2012: **Hello my loyal bunnies! Okay, you've all been waiting for it and here it is…the newest chapter of **Grimmjow, You Baka**! Okay, the results were pretty good, more bunnies voted this time! 12 voters in all! I'm happy with that! Of course I'm not gonna tell you who Ichi's ending up with, ya gotta read and find out…or just view the results on my bio now that the voting is closed…

**Grimm: **You people better have picked me!

**Shiro: **Nah, they totally picked meh!

**Ichi: **Can't we just read the story to find out who they picked?

**Angelchan2012: **Good idea Ichi! Just say the phrase and you will all find out!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angelchan doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

Well Friday is finally here, and Shiro was definitely looking forward to having his Berry come over. After school he met up with Ichigo and they walked to the albino's home together. "So, whaddaya wanna do King?" Shiro asked, pulling out two sodas and handing one to the carrot top. "I don't know…did you get any new games?" the red head asked, looking on one of the two shelves of video games the albino had.

The paler of the two 'hmm'ed and said, "Well, I got Halo 3 if ya wanna play tha." "Sure, hopefully you don't suck as much as you did back then." Ichigo smirked, earning a soft punch on the arm. "Shut up! I only let ya beat me those other times, but now I'm not goin' easy on ya!" Shiro commented, sticking his tongue out to the Berry. Said Berry just rolled his eyes and began the game. Soon enough they were elbowing each other and trying to get the other to mess up.

"Don't even try it white boy!" Ichigo said, noticing Shiro trying to snipe his character. "Hey! Ya looking through my screen? Cheater!" the albino complained. "S'not my fault you still suck at this game!" the red head laughed. Once they were done with the game, which ended in Ichigo winning, Shiro got up and went to the living room. "Ya want pizza Ichi-King?" the albino called from the kitchen. "Sure thing Shiro!" Ichigo called, getting up and going to the kitchen.

When the red head got to the kitchen, Shiro had just put the phone back. "Got a large meat lovers, tha okay wit ya?" he asked, while Ichigo just nodded. The pizza got there in half an hour, and once the two sat down to eat, Ichigo said, "Shiro, have you heard any of the rumors going on at school lately?"

The albino swallowed his food and said, "Ya, I heard 'em…why?" "W-well, they are just rumors, right? I mean we're not really…?" Ichigo stuttered, trying to determine whether or not the rumors were true; he knew in his mind they weren't but his heart wanted to believe them. "Well, if ya don't want 'em ta be true then they don't hafta be. Unless…?" Shiro answered, raising his brow at the end. Ichigo's eyes grew wide, "S-Shiro…d-do you…like me?"

He watched as a small pink blush appeared on the albino's face and said albino slowly nodded his head. "O-of course I did King…" Shiro said, his eyes locked with Ichigo's, "I've always liked ya." "Shiro…" Ichigo said, his eyes full of care, kindness and happiness, "I believe you and I think…I think I can at least allow myself to give love one more shot." Shirosaki's eyes widened, "King…are ya sayin' what I think yer sayin'?" Ichigo smiled and nodded, "Yup, I'm willing to give 'us' a try!"

When the two males went to school on Monday, all of their friends were excited as well as happy for the new couple and the fact that Ichigo was back to normal; all his scars were healed-emotionally and physically. It seemed as though everything was finally going good for the red head! Unfortunately, he didn't know about Shiro's possessiveness when he got with him; the albino wouldn't even allow the red head to talk with other friends-male or female!

After a week, Ichigo brought Shiro to his apartment to talk with him. "Shiro…" Ichigo started, only to be interrupted by the albino's lips latching to his. Ichi's eyes widened in shock as he pushed Shiro away. "Shirosaki, listen to me!" the red head shouted, eyes watering. "What's wrong King?" Shiro asked, confused as to why his boyfriend didn't return the kiss. "Shiro…I-I don't like the way things have been going lately," Ichigo said, worried because he didn't want to lose his best friend.

"Whaddaya mean?" the albino questioned, his eyes worried and confused. "W-well, ever since we got together you've been way too possessive of me. You won't even let me talk with our friends!" Ichigo said, tears sliding down his face, "Shiro I don't wanna lose you as my best friend but…I just don't think I was ready to love someone yet…I'm sorry, but…can we just go back to the way things were? Ya know, like when we were kids and we used to hang out together?"

Shiro stared at him in shock; he never realized that he was being such an obsessed and possessive monster. "Ichigo, I'm sorry…I never realized and…I'm so sorry…" Shiro said, hugging his friend. "Ya, I'd like to back ta tha way things were, it'd be nice." The albino said smiling, he was happy that he at least got a chance to be with Ichigo-even if it was for a short time: only three weeks. The red head felt so relieved when his friend was willing to go back to being just that: his best friend.

School was finally normal, well except for Ichigo still trying to avoid Grimmjow. The rumors of Shiro and him being a couple then breaking up finally stopped. Of course Shiro was now like Ichigo's body guard; because he knew the carrot top still didn't want to have anything to do with the blunette. Grimmjow, unfortunately, wanted to talk with the berry and with Shiro around him constantly, there was virtually no way the blunette was gonna be able to confront Ichigo.

Luckily, Shiro didn't go with Ichigo to his apartment all the time, so there was still hope for the teal haired man. When Friday rolled around Grimmjow was walking in the direction of Ichigo's apartment-his house was in the same direction too, so this didn't qualify as stalking! He made sure he was keeping a good distance away from the berry and his pale twin-but this did! He could barely hear what the two were talking about but was glad he heard the end of the conversation.

"…So King, can I come over today? I wanna kick yer ass in that video game again." Shiro said, smirking at his friend who punched him softly on the arm. "Asshole…Sorry, not today Shiro, my teachers gave me so much homework I won't be able to do anything this weekend!" the red head answered. Soon enough, the boys parted, waving good bye and cursing at each other. _Good_, the blunette thought, _now we can talk_.

Once Grimmjow saw Shiro walk away and out of sight, he walked up behind Ichigo and said, "Hey Ichi…I wanna talk wit ya." The red head froze, visibly shaking, "W-what do you w-want, Grimmjow?" Ichi answered, hating the fact that his voice sounded so weak. The blunette sighed before saying, "I'm sorry…I wanna talk with ya more-but not out here, will ya come with me to my place? It's in the same direction of yer apartment." Ichigo turned around scowling, eyeing the teal haired man suspiciously, before slowly nodding. "Fine, I'll go with you." He answered, crossing his arms over his chest. Inside his heart was beating madly and his thoughts racing. _Why am I feeling this way? Didn't I give up on him? And what the hell could he want to talk with me about…? Oh, does he finally have the balls to reject me in person? Or is he gonna do that at his house?_ His thoughts were completely opposite as to what Grimmjow was thinking. _Hopefully the berry will be able to accept and forgive me for all the shit I put him through_.

When they arrived at the blunette's house, Ichigo was shocked at what Grimmjow said.

**Angelchan2012: **Well, that's the end of this chapter! What's gonna happen at Grimm's place?

**Ichi: **So, I got with Shiro, and then we broke up and went back to being friends?

**Shiro: **Yup!  
**Ichi: **That's good; most people can't do that anymore because they end up fighting around their friends and everything goes into chaos…

**Angelchan & GrimmShiro: **O.O Where did **that **come from?

**Ichi: **I don't know *blushes* my mind just started racing and I got all these thoughts

**Angelchan2012: **Aww that's okay Ichi! My mind does that too sometimes! *hugs Ichi* *looks to readers* Okay, so hopefully ya'll were able to figure out who Ichi's gonna be wit, ya?

**Grimm: **Yes! *grins* Ichi's **MINE**! ^^

**Shiro: **Yeah, he's yers…asshole…T.T

**Ichi: **Be nice guys! At least we're all together in **Of Cats and Men**!

**Shiro: **True, and Angelchan's gonna work on that when she's done wit this story, right Angel?

**Angelchan2012: **Yup! So the quicker I finish this story the faster I can finish that story! So say the phrase already!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review and look out for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Angelchan2012: **Okay! *claps hands together* Here's chapter 5!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! And Angelchan doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

**Angelchan2012: **Oh, ya, thanks to some reviews, I want to mention that there is a rape scene in here, so don't read if you don't like! If you want, you can skip it and read onto the next part of the story! Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story!

**(Recap!) **

_When they arrived at the blunette's house, Ichigo was shocked at what Grimmjow said._

"I love you, Ichigo," Grimmjow said calmly as soon as he and Strawberry had walked through the front door of his house; Ichigo stood completely still at what he heard. "W-what did you say?" Ichigo stammered, shocked and suspicious about whether or not the blunette was lying. Grimmjow turned around quickly, his hands on either side of the carrot top's head. "I said 'I love you Ichigo'," the blunette answered.

The red head narrowed his eyes and scoffed, "Sure you do, Grimmjow…sure you do." The blunette growled and said, "I mean it! Please believe me!" Ichigo merely glared at the cat like man and shouted, "How the fuck do you expect me to believe you? Oh, let me guess…once you found out I used to like you, you realized what a fucktard you were? Then you decide to go ahead and try and tell me just so I can fall into your arms like some chick? Well listen Jeagerjaques…**I GAVE UP ON YOU**!"

Grimmjow stared in shock at the red head, dropping his arms down to his sides.

Ichigo was shaking like a leaf in a storm, he never showed his emotions like that before, and ever since his mother died he bottled up his anger, hatred and sorrow. Going through this just showed how much pain he'd been through in his life. He slowly exhaled before opening the front door and leaving, quietly saying, "Please…just give up on me, Grimmjow…I'm tired of being in pain and…unloved…"

Before the red head could put a fair amount of distance between him and Grimmjow's place, he realized that he left his bag back there. Sighing, he thought, _there's no way I'm going back there…maybe I can ask someone to pick it up for me…but later, I don't want to talk with anyone now…God Grimmjow, why do you do this to me? _Ichigo sighed, hanging his head, and placing a hand on his chest, letting silent tears roll down his face. _I must have really fucked up in some past life to have such bad luck in this life_, the berry thought, laughing bitterly at his next thought, _maybe I was someone like Grimmjow…stupid and unknowing of someone's feelings towards me._

The carrot top was going to walk home, till he suddenly felt too weak to continue. He stopped and sat on a park bench, watching sakura blossoms fall from the trees. He always came here to think or relax from stress, and right now, he could definitely use this time to relax.

His relaxation was short lived when he saw three men walking towards him. One of them Ichigo recognized as Nnoitra, some black haired jerk with an eye patch who thought he was all that. "Well well…looky here boys…a Strawberry, ripe fer the pickin'" the raven smirked, eyeing said berry hungrily. Ichigo was completely unaware of what they were planning to do to him. The trio quickly huddled around the red head, beating and cursing at him.

Meanwhile the blunette was leaving his house to go and look for the red head. _At least I have a reason for showing up at his place_, Grimmjow thought, placing Ichigo's bag on his shoulder. But when he reached the carrot top's domain, he received no answer to his knocks. He went to the renter and asked for Kurosaki, only to be told that Ichigo hadn't come back from school. Grimmjow's eyes widened, it was already getting late and Ichigo wasn't in any condition-mentally and emotionally-to be out.

**-Rape Scene (Don't read if you don't want to!)-**

The blunette quickly ran back in the direction of his house, thinking, _okay, Berry couldn't have gotten too far…let's see, if I were him, where would I go…? I know I would go somewhere quiet to think, so…the park!_ Grimmjow quickly ran into the park hoping that the red head was okay. The sight he was met with shocked him: Ichigo was on the ground, tears falling from shut eyes while being thrusted into by one guy. Another was shoving his erection into the teen's mouth and forcing him to take it. The third male-what Grimmjow assumed to be the leader-was laughing and said, "Well, looks like no one's gonna want ya now! Not even those idiots Grimmjow or Shirosaki!"

**-Rape Scene over!- **

Grimmjow walked behind the raven and said, "Idiot, huh?" before punching his lights out. The black haired male fell to the ground with a loud '_Thud!_' and before the two remaining males could do anything, Grimmjow had nearly beaten them to death. When the blunette looked at the red head, his eyes widened in horror. Ichigo was unconscious, with blood and semen leaking out of his bum; he also had bruises along his body. Grimmjow quickly dialed 911.

Once the ambulance, as well as the police, got to the park, Ichigo was taken to the nearest hospital and treated for his injuries. Grimmjow was pacing in the waiting room and when he got the information from the doctor, he paled: the boy barely made it…and was now in a coma. The blunette ran into the berry's room, wide eyed as he saw the breathing mask, bandages, and IV hooked up to the boy. "Oh my god…Ichigo…" Grimmjow murmured, thinking to himself, _I should have kept an eye on him as he was walking! I should never have brought him over! What if I was too late? I could have known nothing and then… _Grimmjow gently placed his hand on Ichigo's forehead, tears silently falling down his face.

_Ichigo, I'm so sorry…_

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, so who saw that coming?

**Shiro: ***raises hand while wearing shit eating grin* I did!

**GrimmIchi: **O.O how the hell did you see **that** coming?

**Shiro: **Well, I was helpin' Angel write this! Tha rape scene was my idea *grins proudly then runs from Grimm*

**Grimm: ***chases Shiro* I'm gonna kill you Shiro!

**Ichi: **Why would you put something like that in this story Angelchan?

**Angelchan2012: **Well, you'll find out when ya wake up in the story. Fer now, help make sure Grimm doesn't kill Shiro-oh, after ya say the phrase of course!

**Ichi: **Please review and look out for the next chapter! Now I gotta help make sure Shiro doesn't die *runs off to stop the fight*


	6. Chapter 6

**Angelchan2012: **Okay my lovely bunnies! Here's chapter 6! Take it away guys!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

**Angelchan2012: **Enjoy! *bows*

A month…a whole entire month…that was how long Ichigo was unconscious. Every day Grimmjow would go and visit the red head, of course he also had some bruises-when Shiro found out that was probably the first fight-if you can call it that-where Grimmjow didn't lift a finger and took the hits.

Shiro had cursed and blamed him for the state the berry was in, and the albino was right-it was Grimmjow's fault. The blunette looked sadly at the red head, running his thumb over the berry's soft lips. Ichigo was healing a lot better now, now all he had were bruises and some scars that would go away in time…

How he wished he could've helped the berry! He was late and because of that, his love was in a coma. "Ichigo," Grimm whispered, "I'm…I'm so sorry…I shoulda gone after you right after you left…I shoulda realized my feelings sooner…" at this point, tears were falling down the blunette's face. Grimmjow feel to his knees by the side of the hospital bed, his face in the sheets, whimpering, "Ichigo…please forgive me…"

Ichigo awoke to the feeling of moister on his side. Weakly he turned his head, eyes slowly widening as they fell on teal colored hair. "G-Grimmjow…?" he whispered his voice hoarse from not being used for so long. Said blunette snapped his head up at the sound of the red head, eyes wide. "I-Ichigo…? Y-you're awake?" Grimmjow murmured, raising a shaky hand to cup the red heads cheek. The carrot top nodded slowly, still surprised to see that the blunette was there. When he finally found his voice, Ichigo quietly stuttered, "W-what are you d-doing here Grimmjow?...I-I thought I told you to g-give up on me…"

The blunette felt his heart sink at those words; _he still wants me to give up? _"Ichi…I can't-I just can't give up on ya…knowing that you tried so hard for so long and-" Grimmjow started. "So you're doing this out of pity-is that it? You think that you can just return my feelings and then go? I'm not something to be **used** Grimmjow! **I have feelings just like everyone else**! You should have just let me die!" the red head interrupted, his bangs covering his face; tears the only thing visible to the blunette. Grimmjow sat there, frozen…

'_You should have just let me die!'_

"Ichigo there's no way in hell I'd have let those bastards kill you!" Grimmjow hissed, grabbing the teen's chin so he could see his face, "I love you and there's no way I'd let anyone hurt you! Seeing what was happening to you at the park…when I saw those assholes doing **that **to you…I nearly killed 'em to protect you and then when I found out you barely made it and were in a coma-I've never been more scared in my entire life! Ichigo, knowing that you could have been taken from me…that scared the shit outta me! I was so afraid of losing you…I came to visit you everyday and nearly got kicked outta here for staying so late! I didn't wanna lose you…not again…"

Ichigo sat there, wide eyed as his brain tried to register everything he heard. "Wait…w-what do you mean 'again'?" the teen questioned. "It was bad enough to know that you gave up on me, but…to have you dead…I wouldn't want to lose you twice…" Grimmjow explained, running his hand through orange locks. When their eyes connected, Ichigo could tell that the blunette meant every word he said. _Maybe…maybe I can love him again-er, continue to love him_, Ichigo thought blushing a little-he never really did get over the teal haired sex god, he tried…but failed miserably.

Finally coming to realize the blunette's feelings, Ichigo hung his head, bangs covering his eyes. Grimmjow saw the red head shaking and started to get worried, only to panic when he saw tears falling from his love's beautiful face. "I-Ichigo? You okay? Do you want me to leave?" Grimmjow asked, slowly getting up only to freeze when he felt a hand grab his. "No…" Ichigo whispered, "Don't leave…please…I finally realized that I shouldn't have snapped at you that day and…I'm sorry, so please don't leave me…"

Grimmjow felt his heart flutter at what the younger one said and asked, "So…you'll give 'us' a chance?" Ichigo looked up at the older male and gave him a small smile, "Ya…I'd like to…"

**-A week later-**

Once Ichigo got back to school, he was bombarded with questions and of course, he answered as best he could. The carrot top wasn't lying when he said he was smart-it only took him a week to get caught up with his missing work! The blunette was always by his side, protecting him as well as showing affection. Shiro wasn't too fond of the idea of his friend dating a, 'fucktard' as he called Grimm.

The albino and blunette fought a lot, in a friendly way, but they did agree on one thing though: they would protect their berry as best they could, because God knows they weren't perfect! Grimmjow and Ichigo were finally able to be together and happy. Grimmjow made sure to make his berry smile almost every time they were together because that was one of the many things he loved about the red head: his smile.

**Angelchan2012: **Aww! That was just so heart felt! Very girly of me to do that… *pouts in thought* hmm…

**Shiro: **What's wrong Angel?

**Angelchan2012: **Well, I'm a little upset about the end of this story…

**GrimmIchi: **Why?

**Angelchan2012: ***sighs while running a hand through hair* well this is probably my first story that **doesn't** have a lemon-and that rape scene didn't count because it was nonconsensual!

**Shiro: **Well I got an idea! *whispers to Angel the idea*

**GrimmIchi: ***lean in to try and hear the idea*

**Angelchan2012: **Great idea Shiro! *hugs Shiro* you're a genius!

**Shiro: ***grins* I know, I know! Now get started on the idea!

**Angelchan2012: **Yes sir!

**GrimmIchi: **O.O I thought Angel was the one in charge!

**Angelchan2012: **I am…it's just that Shiro's idea would definitely help end this story! So say the phrase before none of you get to find out what it is!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review and look out for the last chapter of this story!

**Ichi: **Should I be worried about what this next chapter might be?

**Shiro: **Nah, ya two are definitely gonna like it! *grins*

**Grimm: **I think I know what it is! *grins*

**Shiro: **Good, I knew there was smart under all that stupid!

**Ichi: ***rolls eyes and watches the two fight* idiots…


	7. Chapter 7

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, here's the final chapter! Hope you bunnies enjoy it!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

Finally graduation had come. Everyone was excited, especially our favorite couple. It was the end of senior year that Grimmjow popped the question, and our little Strawberry was way more than ecstatic about the wedding. The blunette and berry's relationship was still as strong as ever, and they had yet to cement it-if you catch my drift…but tonight, they were going to change that.

"Grimmjow, I don't know about this…" Ichigo said warily, he was such a virgin about the sex topic! Said blunette just rolled his eyes and said, "C'mon Ichi, I thought you wanted to go through with this…you do want to, don't ya?" "Of course I do, it's just that…I mean…I don't know! I guess I'm just not ready yet!" Ichigo answered, blushing as red as his namesake. The berry was very shy around this subject and knowing that he was about to engage in such activities made him nervous. Grimmjow just held him close and whispered into his ear, "Don't worry Ichi-berry, 'sides, it's just gonna be you and me."

When they got home-yes they had been able to get a house thanks to Grimmjow's job as a professional athlete-the blunette quickly ran upstairs carrying his berry bridal style, said berry blushing a deep red that could put a tomato to shame. "Ichi," the blunette husked, "when I'm done with you, you'll think ya died of pleasure." The berry couldn't help but be turned on by that statement. By now the two had removed all their clothes and were currently rutting against each other, enjoying the moans and gasps created by the friction.

"I'm gonna fuck ya so hard and fast, you'll be screamin' and beggin' me to let ya cum," Grimm murmured, placing kisses along every inch of the berry's skin. Ichigo could feel himself get harder, if that was possible. The blunette then grabbed the berry's straining erection, pumping it slowly. "A-ahh…Grimmjow…" Ichi moaned, bucking his hips into the teal haired male's hand.

The way his berry was moaning caused Grimm to lose his control and find the lube he had just for these times. Their eyes locked as the blunette's fingers slid into the berry to prepare him. Grimmjow could tell it pained his lover some, but he didn't flinch.

Ichi's eyes showed that he was in pain, yet they never wavered from the blunette's, in fact he seemed to want to have it done, his hips moved to cause Grimm's fingers to move inside of him. The teal haired male's other hand was still ministering to the red head's swollen cock; startling the blunette when the boy deftly replaced the fingers in him with Grimm's cock. He was poised to slide down on the blunette's member when his eyes momentarily closed… that was when he lowered his body, sliding Grimm's cock into him. His eyes popped open with the pain he felt, yet he never once halted his progress… he was amazing… Grimm figured that his love must be in excruciating pain, yet not once did he slow down.

"Ichigo…" Grimm moaned, closing his eyes, "So…tight…" The red head's hips slightly twitched, his hands moving up behind him to his lover's shoulders and lowered himself even further onto the blunette. Ichi seemed to fit like a hand sliding in a glove. He put his hands on Grimm's shoulders and nearly bit his (Grimm) lip as he (Ichi) kissed the blunette. They stayed in that position for a brief moment…a moment that seemed to last an eternity and a millisecond all at the same time.

"Grimmjow…" Ichi's voice was rough with raw pain. "Don't stop…" Grimm snickered and pushed out just at the tip and thrusted forward, which caused the boy to scream due to his prostate being hit dead on.

At first, Grimmjow's pace was very fast, almost inhumane, because he had been neglected by Ichigo for two weeks because of the boy's fear, but then when both felt something coiling inside their abdomens, Grimm's thrusts became sloppy and hard, causing Ichi to moan, "Fuck…so…close…Grimm…."

That had made Grimm wrap his hand around the boy's erection and started pumping it, in sync with his thrust.

"Nyaaaahhh!...G…Grimm…Grimmjow~!" Ichigo almost screamed as his seed poured out and onto his stomach and on Grimm's hand. Grimm didn't mind, but just the thought of cumming deep inside his berry, and with a few more thrusts, he tensed and growled out his lover's name as he spilled his seed too inside his berry.

Grimm gently pulled out of his lover and fell next to him on the bed. Ichigo was still trying to catch his breath when he said, "Wow…that was…amazing…" The blunette smirked and said, "Damn right it was." They lay there, basking in the afterglow; Ichi resting his head on Grimm's chest, while the blunette ran his hand through orange locks. Just before they both drifted off into peaceful sleep, Ichigo said, "I love you Grimm."

"I love you too, Ichi, and I always will."

**Angelchan2012: **Aww~! That was so cute!...and sexy *smirks*

**Grimm: **This is my favorite chapter *lecherous grin*

**Ichi: **O.O wow…that was…hot

**Shiro: **Aww~! Ichi's finally growing up to like lemons! I'm so proud! And yup, this was my favorite chapter too!

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, I need your help again! I got another poll up on my bio! Here it is: Should Ichi end up with Grimmjow or Shiro in **Why Do I Keep On Living**, or should it be all three? You decide! Okay, say the phrase boys!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review and vote!


End file.
